Once Upon A Divergent
by ImDivergentICantBeControlled
Summary: Attention Oncers! This is a crossover between Divergent and the popular TV show Once Upon a Time. If you have not watched at the very least Season 1 of Once Upon a Time, I recommend you do not read this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow Oncers! Welcome to the probably first Divergent/Once Upon a Time crossover! Today, I started thinking. Wouldn't it be fabulous to have OUAT characters in Divergent? FYI, there's no magic in this. Just science and evil humans. So anyways, you'll find me going back and forth from a character's POV to another character's POV. Not sure if I'll be doing chapter theme songs for this yet. Without further to say, welcome to Once Upon a Divergent. **

Emma POV (15 Years Old)

I am an orphan. My parents, whoever they were, had left me. They abandoned me. I was raised in an orphanage in the Abnegation part of this city. I haven't been adopted. All I know about my parents is that they were Abnegation. I'm always on the lookout for them but lately, I just feel that the search isn't worth it. Why would I want to know who the people who don't love me are? It's a bit unlike an Abnegation to abandon their children but I guess it must've been done in secret. Today, people are coming to see if they want to adopt me. Ha, like anyone wants to.

"WOOHOO! Emma's leaving! We won't have to put up with her anymore!" August ran in.

"One day I'm gonna punch you so hard, you'll turn inside out!" I yelled at him. I was gonna say more but then I saw Ingrid standing at the door. Ingrid is the owner of this orphanage. She'd be more than glad to get rid of me.

"August, what did un-Abnegation Emma do to you now?"She said calmly.

"She threatened to punch me." August said sniffing. That little fake. He's such a liar. **(He's pinocchio but Emma's age)**

"He provoked me!" I argued. How is she always on _his_ side? I swear, when choosing day comes, I'm choosing Dauntless. Once I know how to fight, I will track him down and kick his butt.

"Quiet Emma. Go to your room. When they come, I will let you know." Ingrid said stiffly. "Act nicer when they're here."

"Another person's butt I want to kick." I muttered walking towards the door.

"Say it again." Ingrid ordered.

"I didn't say anything." I said. Ingrid seemed to believe me. How? I have no idea. I spent an hour in my hardly decorated bedroom which I share with 19 other girls. They were all downstairs helping Ingrid cook for the guests. I quickly slipped on a grey button up shirt just as I heard a knock on my door.

"Ingrid wants you to come downstairs." Melissa said. I followed her downstairs into Ingrid's office.

"Thank you, Melissa. You may leave." Ingrid said. Melissa walked out obediently. "Mr. and , meet Emma. Emma, meet Mr. and ." She didn't have to tell me. Robert Gold is possibly the most powerful Erudite there is. He's more powerful than the government leaders. Some say he makes all decisions for Regina Miller, the leader of Erudite.

"You said she was going to be 6 next year when we called you." said blankly.

"I said she was going to be six_teen_ next year. You must have heard me wrong." Ingrid smiled. "So Emma, tell them about yourself." I opened my mouth but I was interrupted by .

"No need. We don't want her." He said. 's voice kept echoing in my head. _We don't want her._ No one wants me. The Golds excused themselves and left.

"Oh Emma. I'm so sorry." Ingrid said. She was clearly not sorry. She wanted me out just like everyone does. I went upstairs and packed my bag. I'm leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Before I write this chapter, I just want to thank you all for soooo many views! So amazing! ily guys! So anyways, my friend pointed out Emma technically isn't an orphan. Yes so let that sink in. **

**If you like Divergent, make sure to check out my in the future of the future Chicago fanfiction, Faction Before Blood.**

I shut the front door quietly behind me. I had packed a small backpack with clothes, food and water. I didn't really intend to go anywhere but my feet took me to the factionless. I saw 3 boys lying on blankets on the ground. One of them looked just a few years older than me.

"Stiff." He said. "Whatcha doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing something selfless? Go back to your parents."

"For your information, I'm running away from an orphanage. I have no parents to go back to." I snapped.

"I can see why her parents wouldn't have wanted her." Another boy said.

"Stop. I'm Neal."

"I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you. Aren't you a little young to be on your own?"

"I'm 15." I said.

"I'm 17 and I'm still a little afraid to be on my own." He smiled. I wasn't really paying attention to him. He looked a little familiar... He looks a bit like the Golds.

"You don't happen to be related to the Golds?" I asked. His smile disappeared.

"I don't want to hear that family name. Yes. I am Robert Gold's son. He was furious with me when I failed Erudite initiation." Neal said. He was hiding something. "So, why are you on the run?"

"Nobody at my orphanage wants or likes me." I confessed. He went on rambling no how I was lucky I had a roof on my head. Whenever he asked me a question, I would just nod my head.

"Emma, listen. We factionless would be lucky to have comfortable furniture, real clothes, warm food and a house that isn't in ruins. You have all that. You should go back." I started thinking about it. The factionless life isn't great. Anyways, someday, I'll be able to switch factions and leave the orphanage. "Emma, you'd be making a wrong-"

"Thank you." I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I realized I'm going to have an opportunity to leave the orphanage on choosing day. I shouldn't be in a rush. Thank you." I said. I'd forgotten factionless don't have showers and found myself hugging a complete stranger. "Sorry." I said letting go. Neal's friends snickered. I walked back to the orphanage waving to them. I planned to visit them everyday after school.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes finally a chapter! Hope you like it! So who do you ship? Free and Sam or Free and Jake?

I woke up on my hard mattress. Someone was shaking me. Sam.

"What do you want?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast."

I heard my stomach rumbling. I'm starving. "Finally."

"Come on get up." Sam said pulling me by my hand up. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Thanks." I smiled. I let go of Sam's hand.

"Will you guys shut up?" A woman on another mattress mumbled.

"That's Willow. Don't get her mad." Sam whispered. We walked out of the room.

"Good morning!" Ruby ran towards us. She opened a door to a room filled with mats and old, worn out furniture. There were about 20 people sitting on the mats and another 5 sitting on furniture. They all had a bowl of cold chicken noodle soup sitting on their laps.

"Why don't you eat the stuff you grow?" Sam asked.

"We're not allowed. All our hard work goes to faction factories. Lion gives us canned food every week, though." A factionless man said.

"Oh." Sam said disappointed.

"I thought there'd be more factionless." I said. Everyone looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

"Guys she's new. Give her a break." Ruby said. "We've been sending 2 people with an escort each night out this city. We don't want the government suspicious."

"Ruby, have you ever been, you know, outside?" Sam asked. Ruby smiled. She looked like she was remembering a sweet memory.

"Yes. Yes I have."

"What's it like?" I asked grabbing a bowl of soup.

"Forests. Lots of forests. Some are dead, some alive. A part of it looks as if it's still trying to get over an event of destruction. Then you have the side that recovered. Beautiful. Charming."

"Why'd you leave it then?" I asked. Ruby sat down on one of the pieces of furniture.

"I wanted to help others see that beauty. And home is where the heart is." I sensed a lie. I learned how from my Sharp teachers at school. That's not why she left and I know it.

"Is everyone here yet?" A man sitting on furniture asked. There was a murmur of agreement. I saw Willow sneaking in late.

"Then let's begin." The man said. "For the new people, I'm Richard Eaton. Beside me is Kendra Prior." He pointed to the woman to his left. She looked like the smart kind. "I'm sure you all know Ruby Wright. Over there on the sofa is Alex and Mary. We're the leaders of the factionless. I'll bet you're wondering how some of us know our last names and others don't. Here's why. We were born _before_ the whole 'not knowing your parents' thing. We didn't live with them but we were told who they were."

"Enough." Kendra said. "We'd take you young fellows out with us but it's very dangerous leaving now days. Especially since..." She seemed hesitant to say.

"Kendra…" Richard warned.

"They deserve to know." Alex said quietly.

"He's right." Kendra said. "Since the government started hunting any Genetically Pure, better known as Divergent, that could get in their way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The government we had been taught to support _hunting down_ other Divergent?

"Thank you, Kendra. Now, initiation lasts for 2 weeks. In exactly a week, 2 initiates from each faction will be joining us. Then 2 more the week after. It is all our responsibility to make them feel comfortable because they will most likely be very disappointed they failed initiation." Richard said.

"Jake, come up here." Ruby called. Jake stood up. He was sitting at the very back of the room. He walked towards Ruby.

"This is a tradition to do whenever new people join the factionless. Most of you already know what's about to happen so you can continue eating." He began. "A year ago, I failed Sharp initiation. I was devastated to be kicked out but I knew I had to carry on." He pointed to Ruby.

"24 years ago, I heard about the Allegiant. I had always dreamed of leaving this city and exploring the unknown so I Iet my blood drop on to the ground." She looked at Richard.

"36 years ago, I faked my death and ran from my faction, Lion. The government was just started hunting down the Divergent and I didn't want to be caught in that mess. I now know I made the right decision. Mary?" Richard looked proud of himself. Sharp behavior. Mary got up but didn't walk to the front.

"2 years ago, I was living outside of this city. I was alone. My parents had kicked me out. When the Allegiant found me, they offered to take me with them back to the city. I fell in love with this city. I couldn't be happier here. And now, Alex." Mary sat down again as Alex went to the front of the room. Immediately, everyone started cheering. He must be a much liked leader.

"Thanks everyone! 18 years ago, I was born here. I was hidden here by my mother, may she rest in peace. She died 4 years ago on an important mission to steal some information from the government. My mother's bravery will always be remembered. Finish us up, Kendra." Alex sat down.

"I lived with my father, Jacob Caleb Andrew Prior, who works with the government. He was very angry with me when I ranked low in Sharp initiation. Thank god I failed initiation 10 years ago. I would hate to still have to see his face." Kendra smiled. Jacob Prior… I remember hearing that name.

**Flashback**

"7498! Behave! We have a government official here today!" Mike hissed at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jacob Prior. He's the one who makes all the decisions."

**Page Break**

"First lesson; how to harvest carrots." Alex said.

"I thought you grew corn." Sam asked.

"We grow everything. Back to the lesson. You hold on to the leaf and wiggle it until it's easily pulled out." He demonstrated.

I tried to pull out a carrot but I pulled to hard and fast. I looked at Sam holding a carrot in his hand.

"You'll get the hang of it." He grinned. I pushed him on to the ground.

"Whoa there. You're factionless, not a violent Lion." Alex said. Sam pulled me down with him.

"If I fall, you fall too." We laughed. Alex rolled his eyes with annoyance. I got up brushing off the dust on my clothes.

"Your task is to harvest all the carrots. And no fooling around." Alex smiled.


	4. Not a Chapter

Hello! It's me again! I'm really sorry to say this but I am putting this fanfiction on hold for a bit while I focus on my other fanfiction, Faction Before Blood. I will return to writing this eventually. Meanwhile, want to read more Divergent fanfics? Check out Faction Before Blood, the future of the future after Allegiant. Also check out Daniagogo's fanfics This is Tris and How it All Began. You could also wait for my upcoming fanfiction Reviving Tris which takes place before the '3 Years Later' chapter in Allegiant. Hope to write again soon!


	5. Ending

Hey guys. It's me. Once Upon a Divergent is ending. I didn't like where I was going with this story. I'm really sorry. Originally, Emma was going to be Divergent, go to Dauntless but still secretly meet with Neal. Her instructor was going to be Graham. When she's 18, she was going to become pregnant and Neal would disappear. She was going to send Henry away to an orphanage where Regina was going to adopt him. Henry was never comfortable in Erudite. Back to Emma, she falls in love with Graham who is killed by an Erudite. Eventually, she would reunite with Henry, fall in love with Killian, the other Dauntless instructor. Erudite find out where Emma is and start the war they've been planning. Sorry for getting rid of this story but I just don't like the way it's going. I want to be more focused on my other stories. Thanks!


End file.
